1:32 AM
by DeathOfAMockingbird
Summary: Maura wakes to Jane sneaking in at 1:32 AM.


A/N: Finally finished this little ditty! Jane does something sweet, but of course it's completely misconstrued!

Disclaimer: Just borrowing them.

* * *

Maura shot up in bed, beads of sweat pooling on her forehead. Hoyt was in her dreams again. Releasing a heavy sigh, her hand went to reach for Jane, the physical contact normally enough to calm her. Her head whipped to the side when she realized Jane wasn't there.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she stood up, padding to the bedroom door.

"Jane?" she called out softly.

When she received no reply, she glanced around noting the time; 1:32 am, and Jane's badge on the dresser. Her phone and wallet, however, we're absent from their usual spot beside the coveted badge.

Hearing noise outside, she quickly retrieved Jane's service weapon from the safe. Cocking it, she rested her index finger along the barrel away from the trigger, as she had been taught, and crept down the hall to the living room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure by the door.

"I have a gun! Put your hands where I can see them and turn slowly or I'll shoot!" she called out, aiming at the shadow.

"Jesus, Maura! It's just me!" Jane exclaimed, flipping the light on.

Maura pointed the gun to the floor, flipping the safety on and giving a sigh of relief. That is, until she got a good look at Jane.

Her girlfriend was wearing her dress slacks, a tailored deep purple button up and dress shoes. Maura's mind was running at one hundred miles an hour, processing her lover's appearance.

"Jane, what going on here?" she asked, her voice cracking as she reached the only explanation. She didn't want to make assumptions, but how else could she explain Jane's return so late all dressed up? They had argued about getting married a few weeks ago. Was this why shed seemed so hesitant to marry?

Jane's eyes widened in realization, "NO!" She exclaimed quickly, rushing forward and trying to reassure her. "Maura, no, it's not what you think!"

By now tears were welling up in Maura's eyes against her will. That's what everyone said when they were caught cheating. She wanted to be angry, but all she could feel was pain. Feeling her knees give out, she dropped to the floor, gun falling out of her hands with a clatter. Tears quickly welled up in her eyes.

"Please, Maura don't cry! It's not what you think!" Jane exclaimed, kneeling in front of her now openly sobbing girlfriend.

"Why, Jane?" She choked out, covering her tear stained face,

"I swear I wasn't cheating on you!"

Maura wiped at her eyes, her entire being praying to a god she wasn't sure she believed in that Jane was telling the truth.

"I swear on Ma's life I wasn't cheating on you! Just-Maur, please, just-" Jane had never been very good with words. Instead, she picked Maura up and carried her to their bedroom, thinking how best to explain herself.

Setting her down on the bed, Jane sat next to her, taking her hands in her own. "I was at a ballroom dancing class," Jane said softly, her expression, that of embarrassment.

Maura eyes widened in surprise, "Ballroom dancing?"

"Yeah, Frost has been teaching me on the down low. I wanted to surprise you. It's our anniversary tomorrow," she said sheepishly.

Maura's face scrunched up in confusion; their anniversary wasn't for a few months. She had a big plan for their anniversary, there was no way she had the date wrong.

Seeing the confused look, Jane clarified, "It'll have been exactly five years that I've known you tomorrow. You told me to step out of your light. I was going to take you to that French bistro you've wanted to go to, and then the opera and then home. I got Frankie to agree to come and set up here and I was going to show you what I had learned and that, even though I whine about doing things like going to the opera or ballroom dancing, for you, I'd do anything,"

Maura was now openly sobbing. shame welling up inside her.

"Woah, woah, hey. I'm sorry. I would never do something like that. Please, baby, you know I hate it when you cry,"

Wiping at her eyes Maura couldn't stop the overwhelming feelings of shame. How could she have doubted Jane? Good, honest, loving, caring Jane? Jane who put up with her quirks and obsessions? Jane who didn't mind that she didn't understand sarcasm and often spoke in "Googlespeak"?

Suddenly, she jerked forward, she flinging her arms around Jane's torso, burying her face in her shirt, "You're so good to me Jane! And I didn't trust you enough. How can you stand being with me!" she spoke through sobs. "I'm so sorry, Jane. I've just been so on edge lately. I dreamed Hoyt had got you and then I woke up and you were gone and I didn't know where you would be at one in the morning. And we had that horrible argument!" looking up into Jane's eyes, she tried to convey how sorry she was, "I don't care if we ever marry, as long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter if you're wearing my ring,"

Jane lifted her hand to wipe away a few stray tears. "No, Maura, don't think that at all. I know I've been holding out. How can you trust me if I wont fully commit to you?" she reached into her pocket, withdrawing a velvet box. "I bought this the day after our argument. I've been carrying this around for weeks, trying to think of the best, most romantic way to propose, but I haven't. The more I waited, the more complicated my plan got. I just didn't know what to do," she mumbled the last part turning the box over in her hand, seemingly lost in though.

Maura felt as of she had cried out all of the water in her body, though she knew it was impossible. Jane was so _good_. How could she be worthy of such an innately good person?

Jane could tell Maura was over thinking. Kneeling in the ground, she steered Maura over to the edge of the bed so her feet touched the floor.

"Maura Isles, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The ring was beautiful, a large star brilliance cut diamond, surrounded by smaller emeralds and blue sapphires set on a platinum band. It had clearly depleted quite a bit of Jane's savings.

"The diamond is star brilliance cut and the blue and the green represent the sea. Maura, my star of the sea. I loved that, when you went over all of our name's origins. Yours was my favorite," Jane paused a moment, before continuing softly, "I love you, Maura, and I don't ever want to leave your side. I want to be yours for as long as you'll have me,"

"Oh, Jane! My Jane, I love you so much! Of course I'll marry you! I'm so sorry I ever doubted you!" She cried, practically tackling Jane down to the floor.

Tears were once again streaking down Maura's face, and Jane's as well. This time though, they were tears of joy as Jane slid the ring onto Maura's hand.

When they finally ran out of tears to shed, Jane reached up, gently brushing away Maura's tears before roughly wiping away her own. Standing, helped Maura up, clasping their hands together and leading her fiancée into the living room.

Directing her to the couch, Jane bustled around, lighting candles on various surfaces before a soft, soothing song began to play on the record player. Jane had bought it when Maura had offhandedly mentioned that she liked the classic feel of music from a record player.

Jane extended her hand, swiftly pulling Maura off the couch and into her arms as The Blue Danube began to play. They danced easily, Jane comfortably leading the Viennese Waltz and Maura easily following.

As the song came to an end, Jane leaned forward, looking down at her beautiful wife-to-be. Kissing her chastely, she rested her forehead against Maura's.

"I love you, Maura," she murmured softly, pulling the other woman close, "I love you so much more than I ever thought I could love,"

They stood holding each other for what felt like eternity, finally feeling at peace with the world.

A/N: It's a little fast paced, but I think it came out all right. Review if you have a moment!


End file.
